Charlie's Love for Ginny
by The Jewish Sasquatch
Summary: Charlie has always been Ginnys big brother this is a show of his emotions when she was born and when sh is getting married..NO INCEST!


**A/N: OK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I LIKE MAKING MY AUTHORS NOTES IN ALL CAPS SO..PLEASE BE NICE AND DON'T BE GRAMMAR NAZIS BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T LIKE YOU I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FANFIC IT JUST CAME TO ME AND I CHUCKED IT OUT PLEASE REVIEW IT IS APPRECIATED!**

Charlie Weasley was one of the many Weasley's. He wasn't the oldest and it had been a long time since he had been considered the baby of the family. He had exactly one older brother and as of right now, his eight year old self, he had four little brothers, two being identical twins. Charlie loved his family and to watch as his mother takes care of the youngest brother in the Weasley clan, Ron, he smiled. Soon it would be Ron's first birthday and the whole lot of the Weasley clan was excited about it. The morning of the first of March dawned with a chill in the air as the red headed family in the burrow bustled around prepping for the small get together that afternoon. While breakfast was cooking, the Weasley mum said that she would make an important announcement at the party once everyone was there, Charlie thought in wonder about what their mum had to tell them. As the guest arrived and the gifts were collected and the candles were blown out the Weasley boy's wanted to know what the big announcement was. Not long after their mother stood and announced to the kitchen at large.

"Well boys here in August you will be getting a new brother or sister!"

Charlie was beside himself with happiness as he loved his siblings and a new one would be great. As the chatter began he heard the whispers about the newest Weasley son that was to be expected in August. Deep down Charlie thought that the newest Weasley wasn't going to be a boy.

So as the months passed Charlie watched as his mother's stomach grew and swelled. He loved to just sit on the couch and listen to his mother stomach. On a day in late June Charlie looked up into his mother's chocolate brown eyes and said

"Mummy, when the baby comes can she live in my room with me?"

"Charlie" his mother replied. "Why do you assume it is a girl you know we don't find out until they are born?"

He looks into her eyes and says "I just do" She smiled at him.

"We will see" she said.

In the middle of the night Charlie was awoken by his brother Bill rambling about getting the young ones together as their new brother or sister was on the way.

After the reached St. Mungo's the boys, Bill holding Ron, and Charlie watching the others waited for news about their newest sibling. After what felt like forever to Charlie he saw his father come out with red puffy eyes.

"Boys go ahead and see your mother" he spoke hoarsely.

Charlie ran towards the room where he knew his mother and new sibling were. When he entered he didn't see his mother smiling and holding a little blanket like she had since every one of his brothers had been born.

"Mummy where is she? Where is my baby sister?" he yelled.

Softly his mother said "You were right Charlie it was a girl. But she can't breathe by herself".

And then his mother fell into tears as Bill came to give his mother Ron, Charlie crawled into bed with his mother and cuddled up to her until he felt her calm down. Then climbed out of the bed and went to the hallway.

"Daddy? Where is she I want to see her?" Charlie said solemnly

"She is in the unit down the hall being looked after" his father mumbled.

"I want to see her, Right Now" Charlie said with more force than a normal eight year old.

Arthur not wanting to have a tantrum took him to the unit where the sanitized baby cribs were and the little girl he loved with all his heart. Charlie walked in the room and saw the first thing to pull him towards his baby sister's crib the strings of Weasley red hair and ran to the crib. Hovering above his baby sister's crib was a spell that was making it so she could breathe. The nurse came over and was speaking in hushed tones about how his sister was starting to grow stronger. Charlie looked at his father.

"Daddy what is her name?" he spoke.

With a tear in his eye he whispered "Ginny".

As the weeks passed by Ginny grew and began to breathe on her own. A few days before Bill was due for his first year at Hogwarts. Ginny was at home, at the burrow. Their first night home Charlie slept next to the crib where his baby sister slept peacefully protecting her from anything that could ever hurt her. He slept that way until his sister neared a year old. Even though he left her room at night he protected his baby sister after that.

Charlie awoke from his daydreaming. Tomorrow he would have to watch as the baby sister he so lovingly cared for walked down the aisle and married the man Charlie already saw as a brother. It took all he could for Charlie to not cry at the fact that he wouldn't be Ginny's protector anymore, and that she wasn't going to be his baby sister anymore that Harry was going to be her new protector.

On the day of the wedding Charlie woke early to help his mother with the preparations and get to see his Ginny, his baby sister, before she became Ginny Potter, Harry's wife. He knocked on her door and heard her grant him entrance. With her back to him she said

"Harry if that is you! Get out you heard what my mum said not until I walk down the aisle".

Charlie spoke. "Not its only me Gin.."

"Charlie" she yelped and jumped into her brothers waiting arms. He held her close and put all the emotion he could into their embrace.

He looked into her eyes, a soft brown chocolate like his own; the only two Weasley's getting the brown of their mother instead of piercing blues like their father.

"Ginny, Harry will be so good to you and he will love you unconditionally" he said with tears in his eyes.

Ginny looked into his eyes and said "Charlie, just because I am getting married doesn't mean I am going to love you any less."

Charlie smiled and left his sister to prepare for her big day. He smiled when she kissed Harry as they got bonded for life. He smiled with tears in his eyes as she danced with him in succession after Bill and before Percy.

The day was beautiful and before she left to go on her honeymoon she walked to Charlie and said "I will always love you and because of your love I got to have this day the only thing that could have made it better would have been to be able to dance with Fred. But know that my love grows to include more so know that I will always love you". Ginny then left.

Charlie realized that Ginny was still his baby sister even though she was all grown up and content. Charlie smiled to himself.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! -LOVE JS**


End file.
